Mírame otra vez
by Mariasa
Summary: AU. Alfred se siente acosado en un bar en el que esta tratando de tener una cita por Arthur, que le ha seguido y que no para de molestarlo de sus socarronas miradas. Aunque puede ser muy posible que el fondo Alfred no este tan descontento. USUK. Lemmon. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **_Mírame otra vez

_**Autora: **_Mariasa

_**Anime:** _Hetalia Exis Powers/World Series

_**Parejas: **_USUK, AmericaxInglaterra, Alfre Kirkland... llamenlos como quieran o3o

_**Categoria:**_ Primer Capitulo T, despues pasara a M

_**Resumen: **_AU. Alfred se siente acosado en un bar en el que esta tratando de tener una calenturrienta cita por Arthur, que le ha seguido y que no para de molestarlo de sus socarronas miradas... Aunque Alfred no esta seguro de querer que pare.

_**Advertencias:**_ Narracion por parte del unico e increible Hero, hahaha...Desprecio por parte de ambos personajes, luego sexo desenfrenado y sin censuras... no apto para mentes sanas.

·····························

_**···Y solo puedo pensar en el color de tus ojos… **__**Mierda**_

·························

Increíble. Yo solo quería pasar una velada tranquila, en un local apartado e intimo. Ni en sueños imaginaba que cuando anuncie que iba a pasar la noche en este lugar, tu idea de aguarme la fiesta iba a ser presentarte allí mismo.

Patético_, ¿Qué es lo que pretende este estúpido?_

Era lo único que resuena en mi mente mientras miro al fondo de la sala donde estas tan cómodamente sentado con disimulo, sabiendo que hace exactamente un instante, me estabas mirando.

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ Me gustaría preguntarte, mientras te grito, pero tengo que hacer ver que aunque estés aquí, no me importa. Porque es así, me traes sin cuidado tu, el que estés ahí sentado, y que hayas venido acompañado de una chica que tendrá tan poca vergüenza como tela su vestido, _¿Quieres fardar de conquistador?_ Por favor…

Deslizo la mano por el muslo de mi acompañante, mientras me detengo a mirarla durante unos instantes. Tenia que decir que realmente sus ojos, grises, me dejaban sin aliento. Me dedica una mirada radiante, cargada de picardía, mientras me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa picante, mientras sigo acariciándole la pierna.

Pero de repente algo me hace incomodar. Aquel repugnante sentimiento que llevaba acosándome toda la noche, que me incomoda enormemente. Alguien me esta mirando, fijamente, puedo notar el cosquilleo en la nuca de cuando esto ocurre. Y sé quien tiene la culpa…

Me quedo con la mirada fija unos instantes en ti, desafiándote a ver si eres capaz de devolvérmela y sostenérmela aunque sea una milésima de segundo, pero en este momento este completamente centrado en tu acompañante. Me muerdo el labio, mientras la mía me susurra cosas en oído, sin darse cuenta de que estoy más pendiente de otra cosa que de ella.

"_**Jodido ingles, no me dejes ahora como si fuera un puto paranoico. Sé que me estas mirando durante todo el rato"**_ Pienso, mientras dejo de mirar en tu dirección, centrándome un poco en mi propia chica. Sonrió, asiento y parece ser que eso simplemente ya la vuelve loca. Normal, _¿Soy el héroe, __no__?_ Le dedico una mirada, haciendo que se ruborice completamente y empieza a atacarme el cuello, respirándome en él y dando ligeros roces con los labios.

Tiemblo durante unos segundos, cuando noto de nuevo "_la_" mirada clavada en mí, lo que me hace sonreír esta vez con sarcasmo, _¿Ya estamos de nuevo? _Medito sobre si ignorar ese presentimiento o mirar de nuevo, _¿Volverás a hacer como si no me estuvieras mirando, "caballero"?_

Finalmente, deslizo los ojos disimuladamente hacia tu rincón, esperando encontrarte mirando de nuevo hacia tu chica o hacia cualquier otro punto del bar, disimulando, como si no supieras que estoy aquí, pero no. No. Me miras, directamente, sin apartar los ojos ni hacer un ligero gesto de haber sido descubierto in-fraganti, lo que me obliga a que sea yo el que aparte la mirada, sorprendido.

Noto que me ruborizo unos instantes, _¿Qué mierda f__ue eso?_ _¿Yo, un héroe, avergonzándome por una mirada prepotente como esa?_ Ridículo. Completamente ridículo.

Mi chica para de lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja y se queda mirando hacia mi, con un gesto interrogante, pero simplemente niego la cabeza, como si la razón de mi ligero sonrojo fuera producto de sus labios y no por culpa de aquel indeseable que se encontraba en la otra punta del club. Y que sigue con la vista clavada en mí, lo sé. Lo presiento.

Con gesto indiferente vuelvo a cruzar la mirada por toda la estancia, hasta volver a toparme con ese par de ojos verdes que, una vez más, me taladraban, pero esta vez, acompañados con una sonrisa sarcástica de oreja a oreja. Dios, odiaba aquella asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad.

Te golpearía hasta conseguir borrártela golpe a golpe, _¿Te ríes de por que antes he fallado al sostenerte la mirada? _Estúpido británico…

Veo como deslizas la mano por el muslo de tu chica, lentamente, justo como la tengo yo puesta en la de la mía, mientras continuas con la mirada clavada en mi, _¿A qué juegas?_ Sonrío con ironía, _¿Intentas enseñarme algo, Kirkland? ¿Acaso te crees que puedes más que el Héroe?_ No intentes hacerte el superior, no puedes conseguirlo…

Yo si que te puedo mostrar quien es un seductor con las mujeres, _ex_–pirata de poca monta…

Sin apartar tampoco la mirada de la tuya, acerco mi cara a la de mi acompañante, entrecerrando los ojos para que no se percate de que mi mirada esta fija en otra cosa. Comienzo yo también a lamerle el cuello, logrando que jadeara entre susurros, retorciéndose un poco en el sillón en el que nos encontrábamos sentados. Miré de reojo la cara de satisfacción de la chica, y volví inmediatamente a buscar tu mirada, esperando a que ante aquello hubieras decidido dejar de incomodarme con tus miradas y tus sonrisas estúpidas.

Pero no. Lo único que había cambiado era que ahora tu acompañante se encontraba encima de ti, en tu regazo, retorciéndose mientras tú, descaradamente, le metías mano.

Sin dejar de mirarme, y sin borrar aquella sonrisa… _¿Pero que __pretendes?_

Frunzo el ceño, molesto, mirando hacia mi chica. _¿Qué se pensaba aquel finolis? _Tragando saliva, de manera disimulada, comienzo a deslizar los dedos por debajo de la falda de ella, notando como de golpe y porrazo se ponía completamente roja. Aquel no era un sitio apropiado, me susurras mientras yo busco la mirada del ingles unos instantes, para luego centrarme en ella, solo en ella.

"**¿Acaso importa?"** Contesto juguetón, atacando directamente a la boca de la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero pensando mentalmente _"Ahí tienes, inglesucho_" .Ella, sorprendida, da un pequeño respingo, pero enseguida queda entusiasmada cuando empiezo a juguetear con su lengua, pasando a acariciarme el pelo con delicadeza. Sonrío sobre sus labios, aun con los ojos cerrados, moviendo las manos debajo de la falda, sintiendo como ella, por su parte, empieza a masajearme la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Un gemido se escapa entre mis labios de la impresión y solo puedo sentir una gran satisfacción imaginando la cara del estúpido de Kirkland ante aquello.

Un momento _¿Por qué la imagen de la cara de aquel payaso no salía de mi mente? _Era un momento increíble, los labios de ella eran deliciosos, su tacto bajo la falda erótico y sus roces en mis partes gloriosos_… ¿¡Entonces que mierda hacia yo pensando en la asquerosa sonrisa británica!_

Lentamente abro los ojos y consigo toparme con los grises de ella. Se sienten afiebrados, al igual que su rostro. Me revuelvo confuso, aquel rostro tendría que excitarme por completo y el único sentimiento que tenia en mente era _**"Mira la cara del idiota de ojos verdes" **__¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo…?_

No podía entenderlo, pero lentamente desvié la mirada. Solamente para confirmar que aquel estúpido estaba muerto de celos y de rabia, me decía a mi mismo. Pero me da un vuelco el estomago al volver a encontrarme con tu mirada. Sigue fija en mí, mientras continuas metiéndole mano a tu acompañante, pero hay algo diferente en ellos. O en que quizás ya no sonríes de la misma forma prepotente que antes… _¿Estaba idiota perdido, o parecía lucir decepcionado?_

Aparto la cara, rápidamente, nada me importaban las reacciones de aquel tipo. Trago saliva. _¿Entonces, si tan poco me importaba, por que seguía pensando en girar la cabeza y mirarlo de nuevo?_ Mi chica se da cuenta de que algo ocurre, pero solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza, intentando hacer que se despreocupe. Mierda, se suponía que esta era mi noche…

Pienso que si me distraigo con ella, dejare de pensar en locuras como querer pasarme la noche mirando aquella cara y las enormes cejas que la poblaban. Suspiro, centrándome en los ojos que me acompañan. Hermosos, completamente hermosos, su tono gris me fascina… Aunque por alguna razón, empiezo a buscar similitudes y tonos verdes en ellos _¿Qué cojones…? ¿Po__r qué me desesperaba tanto? _Trague saliva, tenia que centrarme

La pobre, viéndome tan cerca y centrado en ella, como dudando, se abalanza sobre mi, devorándome de nuevo los labios. Me sobresalte, pero me deje llevar cerrando los ojos, pero de repente algo me hizo parar. Una pregunta que empezó a resonar en mi mente nada mas sus labios se posaron en los míos.

"_**¿Cómo sabrá la boca del inglés?"**_

No. No. No podía ser enserio

"**Voy al baño"** Las palabras se escapan de entre mis labios, levantándome apresuradamente y simplemente dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a ella. Parece preocupada. Y normal, su cita se esta comportando como un completo paranoico.

Ya en el baño, miro con gesto de desgana mi imagen en el espejo_, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Estar tanto rato mirando la __estúpida cara del ingles me ha producido efectos secundarios?_ Debe ser eso, si no no tiene sentido que este ahí, pensando en sus ojos o en sus labios… ¡Dios, que puto asco!

Meto la cabeza bajo el grifo, tratando de aclarar así mi cabeza, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar al espejo me topo con un par de ojos verdes en el cristal, detrás de mi, observándome con una risa burlona. Mierda. Esto no ayuda.

·Continuara...

...········...

**Y hasta aqui esta pequeña/extraña e incomprensible cosa rara que se me ocurrio al ver una imagen de estos dos sujetos lanzandose miradas en un bar, mientras jugueteaban con sendas señoritas... Pero se miraban con deseo contenido *3*/**

**Sé que no soy un buen Hero -_omg, my iggy va a matarme_-, pero intenté hacerlo todo lo mejor que pude. ¡Toda critica que me quieran hacer, sera bien recibida! Con sonrisa y buen humor! ^/^ Y si ya me dan la alegria de reviews y fav. me haran estallar de jubilo (Si lo hacen, Angel Britannia les concedera un deseo... ¡Pueben, venga!)**

** El capitulo es cortito, es cierto, pero quiero dejar todo lo emocionante para el segundo~~**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Byeebyee~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpas: **Siento mucho, mucho, MUCHÍSIMO el atraso con el capítulo del fic. Unas cosas llevan a otras, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, han pasado siglos y no terminas lo que empezaste u.u" Además de que pase por problemas con el Pc cuando empecé este y algunos otros fic, se me borraron y a veces da pereza reescribir algo… Solo por eso, espero daros todo el porno que pueda _*Soy así de generosa*_

Gracias por esperar y espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame otra vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>: _Mírame, te he dicho._**

* * *

><p>Esto tenía que ser una puta pesadilla, me repito a mi mismo una y otra vez mientras me clavas tus ojos, ojos esmeraldas, verdes e intensos, y me devuelves una mirada llena de satisfacción y de superioridad dibujada en ellos <em>¿Qué pretendes, estúpido británico?<em>

"**Que ****sorpresa encontrarte por aquí…"** _¿Aquel tono era acaso para reírte aún más de mi? ¿Enserio, Kirkland?_

"**Corta el rollo, idiota"** No quería seguir con aquella farsa. Me había estado observando todo el rato. Lo sé perfectamente y no tengo ganas de jugar a tus juegos retorcidos… **"Sabias que venía aquí, ¿A qué estás jugando?" **Tu sonrisa, que no decae, me inspira desconfianza al mismo tiempo que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble al recordar mis pensamientos de hace apenas unos instantes, _¿Qué hago yo pensando en besarte? ¿Acaso soy estúpido?_

"**¿Yo? Por favor… No tenia ni idea"** Tu sonrisa me dice todo lo contrario. Que sabias muy bien a donde esta aquella noche y que si, que estas aquí solamente para tocarme las narices y echarlo todo a perder, _¿Por qué tienes que ser así, pedazo de imbécil? ¿Crees que con tus ridículos juegos psicológicos y demás absurdeces conseguirás distraerme? ¡Soy un héroe, nada podría hacerlo! _

Desvío la cabeza, no quiero seguir observando tu cara arrogante plantada delante de mi, _¿Para que? ¿Que te hace pensar de que me quedare aquí contigo?_ Tengo una muchacha deseosa, húmeda y ansiosa por que saliera, _¿Qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con este tipo en un baño? _Pero no puedo moverme. Tu mirada. La siento clavada en mí. Me arde. Me atraviesa _¿Qué pretendes?_ **"Me largo…"** Consigo farfullar pero, con gesto arrogante, te pones en mi camino, impidiéndome salir.

Alzo la cabeza, para toparme con tus ojos. Esmeraldas verdes. Que me miran. Me observan detenidamente destilando diversión y malicia. Asquerosos y hermosos ojos los tuyos… Un momento, _¿Dije hermosos? ¿En que momento pasaron a ser…?_ **"Bonita chica tienes ahí fuera, Al…" **Tu voz destila picardía, acompañando a tus ojos jade. Te devuelvo una mirada curiosa, _¿A dónde quieres llegar?_ Me pregunto, cruzando los brazos **"¿Cuánto te costo alquilarla?"**

Me paralizas, mientras que con tu mirada acusatoria te ríes de la cara que se me ha quedado después de tus palabras, _¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de…?_ **"A diferencia de otros, Kirkland, yo no tengo que pagarme estar con chicas" **Tu mirada arde más ante esto. Punto para mi, o eso parece.

"**Cállate"** Tus labios apenas se mueven con estas palabras. Intentas parecer sereno como hace unos instantes, pero no lo consigues. Te has alterado, lo puedo ver en tu rostro, en tus expresiones. En tu mirada **"Puedo tener a las mujeres que se me antojen, pedazo de idiota"** Casi escupes aquello, ladeando la cabeza **"Cualquiera moriría por estar conmigo, ¿No lo sabes?"** _¿A qué viene esta prepotencia?_

"**Por favor, ya será para menos…" **Se me escapa una risa. Te alteras más aún por la burla que destilo. Que te zurzan… **"Te lo tienes muy creído, ingles"**

"**Puedo tener a quien quisiera"** Escupes, con el ego por las nubes, _¿Quién te crees que eres, Kirkland?_ **"Podría tener a mis pies a quien yo me planteara o deseara…"**

Alzo una ceja, burlón. Aquello ya era creérselo demasiado **"Claro, eres increíble Arthur"** El sarcasmo es mas que notorio en mi tono de voz. Aquella prepotencia me alteraba. Me sacaba que quicio, _¿Si tan deseable eres, que hacia que no estaba con su pareja?_

Tus ojos sueltan un brillo distinto. Peligroso **"¿Qué no me crees?"** Tu sonrisa acompaña a tus ojos, clavados en los míos. Verde y azul enfrentados. Trago saliva, intimidado. Sonríes, satisfecho por esta pequeña victoria** "Puedo…" **Me bloqueas aún más la salida, acercándote más a mi cuerpo, _¿Qué es este juego? _Antes de responderme, te acercas. Me rozas los labios con los tuyos. Te alejas, divertido por la provocación **"…tener lo que quiera"**

Abro los ojos, casi paralizado. No lo soporto más. Tengo los mismos pensamientos de hace unos instantes en la mente, tu cuerpo interponiéndose en mi camino y tus ojos devorándome por dentro, con un extraño brillo taladrándome, hincándote en lo mas profundo de mi. Tu respiración descompasada, irregular… Tus labios, que acaban de rozar los míos, semiabiertos. Esperando… De repente me invitan a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, lo mas seguro.

Me abalanzo, con los labios abiertos, posándolos contra los tuyos, temblando un instante y luego dar juego a mi boca para que acaricie lentamente la tuya, en una caricia demasiado tierna para lo que me gustaría. _¿Acaso eres idiota, Alfred F. Jones?_ Me escupo a mi mismo, temblando. Tus ojos se abren demasiado, espero el empujón que termine con esto o, en el peor de los casos, el tortazo. Pero no pasa nada. Cuando quiero darme cuenta estás enredado en mi cuello, apegando más el contacto.

"**Mas fuerte, imbécil"** Tus labios se abren un segundo, separándose de los míos, mientras que me clavas una de tus largas miradas que no sé descifrar para que luego hagas que nuestras bocas choquen, una vez más metiéndome la lengua más profundo y gimiendo guturalmente. Mi estómago se sacude, me sudan las manos, _¿Qué esta pasando?_ No puedo pensar con claridad, tan siquiera plantearme algo coherente. Solo puedo sentir tus manos fuertes aferradas a mi, tu cuerpo pegado al mío, enredado de manera casi obscena y tu boca abriéndose a paso cada vez más rápido a través de la mía, dejándome sin aliento **"Bésame más fuerte…" **Tu voz es un rugido urgente y apremiante.

Me descontrolo, agarro tu cuerpo para apartarlo del mío un instante y, como poseído, estamparte contra la pared, volviendo a pegarnos, unirnos, frotando con insistencia mi pelvis con la tuya, nuestros pechos juntos, nuestras bocas buscándose. Gimes, con los ojos entrecerrados, te enredas de nuevo mi pelo y ladeas la cabeza, dando juego a un beso mucho más profundo que el anterior. Me mareo. Tu olor me penetra y me hace perder la cabeza. Rujo, pido más y casi sin ser sutil, deslizas la mano por mi torso en dirección a mi entrepierna que empieza a despertarse **"A-Arthur…" **Intento tragar saliva, pero se atasca en mi garganta.

"**Shh… Cállate"** Ordenas, tono fanfarrón, lamiendo mis labios y con manos rápidas y precisas, apretando mi sexo que clama por más atención y libertad. Gimo. Esto es demasiado.

No digo nada. No abro la boca más que para besarte. Con manos temblorosas pero firmes, te agarro de la mano y prácticamente te arrastro a uno de los cubículos del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi **"Con que intimidad, ¿eh?"** Me miras con un brillo lascivo en tus ojos verdes y siento mi entrepierna palpitar mas rápido y fuerte. Me abalanzo de nuevo, haciendo que te hinques el baño en la espalda, sacando así gemidos de dolor de tus labios **"Bestia" **Te ríes, abrazando mi espalda y clavando tus uñas en ella, ahora el que gime de dolor soy yo. Me miras entre carcajadas entre divertido y coqueto. Y me doy cuenta de que amo tu risa…

"**Tu tienes la culpa"** Gruño alzando las cejas. Tú tienes la culpa. Por tus gestos, tu manera de acercarte en el baño. Por tu mirada. Por incitarme. Por ser tan jodidamente sensual que no puedo resistirme a seguir con esto… Sin mediar más palabras, te desabrocho la camisa ante lo que pareces encantado. Tu voz, ronroneante, me anima a seguir bajando la mano, seguir deshaciendo los botones que cubren tu torso y tu, al mismo tiempo, desabrochas el cierre de mi pantalón. Fogoso. Ansioso. Ávido de deseo.

"**Joder…"** Se escapa entre tus labios, en un silbido bajo. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás cuando, sin poder contenerme, comienzo a lamer tu cuello, maravillándome ante su sabor suave, salado y a la vez dulce. Extraña mezcla. Casi tanto como tú… Muerdo tu yugular, las líneas que descienden desde tus oídos hasta el hombro y la clavícula, dejando grandes y rojas marcas. Me encanta. Sé que te encanta. Lo sé por sus gemidos de deseo, que no cesan, al igual que yo no ceso, arrancándote la camisa y acaricio con demasiada fuerza tu torso, tu pecho, tus pezones.

Ante esto te defiendes, volviendo a la carga y terminando de bajarme los pantalones. Deslizas mi calzoncillo rápido, clavando tus ojos en los míos mientras lo haces, _¿Intentas incitarme? ¿Más?_ Así es, determino viendo como bajas por mi torso -que has desnudado sin darme yo cuenta- con la lengua y lames con insistencia alrededor de mi ombligo con apremio, ansias. Me muerdo los labios, me excita la manera en la que me miras mientras sigues descendiendo sin detenerte, con esa sonrisa prepotente, lujuriosa y única que he decidió que se ha convertido en mi favorita. Con un jadeo ahogado, comienzas a chupármela, lamiendo la punta del glande, recorriendo toda la base con ansias, cerrando los ojos un instante mientras te la metes en la boca con un sonrojo casi adorable en las mejillas. Te ves increíble y es tal la excitación que tengo que agarrarme a las paredes para que las piernas no me fallen y caer al suelo,_ ¿Estoy soñando? ¿O me estas haciendo una mamada de verdad? _Llevo mi mano a tu pelo, lo acaricio y te marco un ritmo para que empieces con la felación en condiciones. Y te dejas llevar, dócil. Obediente. Dios, esto es demasiado, me estoy muriendo por dentro.

"**Arthur, si sigues así, no aguanto…"** Las palabras salen solas de mi boca, mientras echo la cabeza para atrás. Y como si esperaras aquellas palabras de mi boca, la tuya aumenta el ritmo, ayudada con tus manos en mis testículos, y ambas sensaciones me llevan a la completa locura. Aprieto los labios, me los muerdo. Si gimo más fuerte, todo el mundo en el bar nos escuchara. Aun que ahora mismo eso me importa una mierda

"**Aahh-hh… Nghh…"** Cierro los ojos, aun que no quiero. Quiero verte. Quiero ver el espectáculo que me estas regalando. Estoy subiendo, lo noto. Estoy como en una nube, y todos los indicios apuntan a que me voy a correr en cuestión de segundos gracias a las maravillas que estas obrando con tu boca. Y lo sabes, por esa sonrisa pendenciera que tienes en este momento. Gruño, quiero divertirme.

Me debato, no quiero que dejes de chuparla, pero… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te levanto, rápido y con los ojos entrecerrados, observando tus ojos que parecen confusos. No entienden por que he parado el juego si parecía estar en el cielo. Ahora soy yo quien sonríe con prepotencia, desabrochando tus pantalones. Tu sonrisa vuelve cuando con demasiada fuerza. Te giro, y te estampo contra la puerta del baño, quitándote los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Estas completamente húmedo, excitado y caliente. Me relamo ante la visión **"Hazlo ya…"** _¿Me lo acabo de imaginar o tu voz suena suplicante?_

Aprietas tus labios al recorrer yo tu columna vertebral con la yema de los dedos, arqueándola. Me aprieto contra tu cuello, perdiéndome en tu olor y vuelves a gemir, te remueves, serpenteas, aprietas los puños contra la puerta mientras que me aferro a tus caderas con las manos. Masajeo la carne tierna y blanca, deslizo los labios por tu cuello y suspiro sobre él, buscando enloquecerte unos instantes antes de hacértelo. Y funciona. Sé que lo hace… Entreabres los labios, tiemblas ligeramente cuando froto contra tu trasero desnudo mi entrepierna. Quiero más.

Gimo, entrecortado, hundiéndome en tu cuerpo a un ritmo lento, saboreando. Tu interior es tan caliente. Húmedo. Apetitoso. Deseable. Enloquecedor. Tantas cosas que me agobia pensar en ello y dejo de hacerlo. Y solamente disfruto. Me sofoco, ardo, siento el sudor caer lentamente por la espalda mientras salgo y entro repetidamente de ti. Noto como te contraes, te dilatas. Como disfrutas. Tus manos abandonan la puerta para agarrar mi cabeza, apretando a ambos lados. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y veo tus labios entreabiertos, rojos, hinchados. Tus ojos dilatados de placer y un filo hilo de saliva deslizándose por la barbilla. Me excitas así, como ni puedes imaginarte. Embisto más fuerte, clavándome mas profundo y sintiendo como explotas por dentro **"Al…"** Tus labios tiemblan, tu cuerpo entero lo hace.

Te abrazo el cuerpo, te reposas más sobre mi torso y respiro el dulce olor a sudor que emanas. Eres delicioso… Cierro los ojos, jadeo, trago saliva. Me ahogo… Me abandono **"T-Te quiero…" **_¿Bajo un poco las defensas y se me escapa entre los labios el secreto que había enterrado hace años_? Idiota… Suspiro en tu cuello, siento tu mirada clavada en mi, tu respiración agitada, más que hace unos instantes si es eso posible.

"**¿T-Te... Parece momento para decirme eso?"** Tus ojos se desvían y me siento el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Un completo imbécil, _¿Por qué he tenido que decirte "eso"? _Mueves tus caderas contra mi pene, buscando más contacto, más fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Y, simplemente, me dejo llevar. Pero me siento estúpido. Inútil… Froto tu piel de nuevo, pero no se si sentir la misma pasión que antes. Tú haces esto por puro placer. Por vicio y deseo. Yo, en el fondo, te quiero. Tiemblo. Pienso en esto y me tiemblan las manos, me muerdo los labios, sintiéndome en la cima del orgasmo, a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis que me ofreces con tu cuerpo. Me miras, penetras desde tu posición delantera, de reojo, con tus brillantes esmeraldas clavadas en mí. Me sonríen, al igual que tus labios hinchados.

Jadeo, gruño, gimo de placer, encorvando la espalda, sintiendo cada fibra de mi ser desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que me corro de manera brutal en ti. Respiración entrecortada. Pulso acelerado. Y siento tus oleadas de placer casi instantáneas y tu esencia escapa también, manchando la puerta del baño.

No puedo respirar, ni hablar. Ni pensar. Solo siento tu piel, pegada a la mía y sudorosa. Es caliente, incitante… Me hace vibrar de una manera que nunca había imaginado. Ni en mis mejores fantasías. Me miras, me observas. Me vuelves a atravesar mientras trato de recuperarme del orgasmo. Me sonríes a tu vez, con aquella mueca casi burlona que siempre me dedicas… Aunque he de decir que ya no me molesta tanto… Aun que me duele como nunca…

…

"**El segundo mejor que el primero… ¿eh?"** Tu voz es un murmullo entre las sabanas de tu cama, que me hacen desviar la vista del techo para mirarte, con la cabeza ladeada. Dejamos el bar horas atrás, contando a nuestras respectivas que no podíamos quedarnos con ellas aquella noche. Asuntos propios y de negocios. Me río desganado. Negocios... Por supuesto. Aun me resuena en la cabeza tu voz murmurándome _**"Ven a mi casa esta noche…" **__¿Soy tan idiota como para ir?_ Por supuesto, así es.

Reposas a mi lado, desnudo, boca abajo, mirándome, aun que dejaste toda la malicia hace horas y ahora solo se puede leer diversión en ella. Y cansancio. Te observo unos instantes, asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando de mirarte._ ¿Por qué me siento tan mal en este momento? _

"**¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa, Al?"** Casi escupes al ver que ni tan siquiera quiero mirarte, _¿Por qué tienes que saber que pasa algo?_ **"Desde lo del baño, estas raro. Diría que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, pero en ese caso no habrías venido a mi casa…" **Tus ojos siguen clavados en mi, y simplemente puedo suspirar y devolverte la mirada. Me siento tan estúpido recordando lo que paso en el baño…. Lo que te dije en el baño… Autentico idiota, es lo único que puedo decirme **"Alfred. Mírame y dime que demonios ocurre"**

"**Yo… veras…"** Hablo, intentando aclararme, pero sigo confuso, _¿Por qué eres tan cálido ahora y tan frío en el momento que más necesitaba calor? _**"A-Arthur, cuando… cuando te dije..." **No quiero saberlo. Prefiero no hacerlo **"Da igual. Olvídalo"**

Suspiras, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si te hastiara esta conversación** "Se me ocurren millones de mejores escenas para decir `**_**te quiero**_**´ que no sean mientras me estas follando rápidamente en un baño publico, Al…" **Casi murmuras, haciendo que te mire **"No era el momento"** _¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué otro momento puede haber mejor…? _Me confundes…_**"**_**Prefiero que me lo digas a la salida del bar…" **Tus manos blancas dibujan figuras incomprensibles en la piel de mi brazo mientras que te acercas mas a mi, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble por tus caricias y tu mirada, ahora fija en mi rostro **"Que me lo hubieras dicho nada más llegar aquí"** Sigues con el juego de dibujar. Nuestras pieles vuelven a rozarse, te subes encima de la mía, con gestos y ojos juguetones. No puedo dejar de mirarte… **"Que me lo digas ahora…"** Balbuceas, acercando tu cara a la mía. Me quitas el aliento **"Te quiero, pedazo de idiota…"** Y me besas. Sin más, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Y yo me quedo embobado, respondiendo que también, abrazando tu cuerpo, que empieza a vibrar, buscando más roces entre nuestros labios y nuestras pieles. Y me dejo llevar, quiero fundirme con tu calor, con tu sonrisa burlona y dulce que me regala besos que me enloquecen. Y con tu mirada, que me atraviesa y me fulmina, como ha hecho siempre. Aun que yo tan siquiera lo notara.

No quiero pensar en el mañana. En que tendremos que decir, que explicaciones dar a los demás que nos vean mas unidos. Más juntos. Ni tan siquiera quiero pensar, aun que me provoque risas, en que todo aquello se desencadeno por un simple, estúpido e infantil **duelo de miradas** en un bar de poca monta.

_Fin~_

* * *

><p>I know, señoras (?) Doy pena escribiendo lemon ¡Siento si esperaron algo más caliente y depravado! De veras, intente hacerlo lo mas sepsoso que pude ;3;<p>

I´m sorry!

Pero al fin pude acabar con este fic, quiero quitarme los cortos de encima para poder dedicarme a los dos largos que tengo en mente -Y algunas otras cosas más-

¡Gracias por leer, por esperar y por los Reviews! ¡Muchas muchas gracias! /


End file.
